


Trapped

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Rin get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

The two boys stood in opposite corners of the elevator in the hospital. Nagisa had an appendectomy the night before and demanded that everyone visit him. Rei was holding a stuffed penguin from the gift shop. Rin had raised an eyebrow at the gift, not having one of his own, which Rei just shrugged off. “He really likes penguins.”

They were on good terms now but Rin was re-learning how to let people get close to him. It was easy enough with Haru, Mako, and Nagisa; they were all close before. Rei was something new. Not to mention he was quick to point out when Rin was being a jerk. Rin appreciated his candor, even if he acted annoyed. The other three seemed to walk on eggshells around him, probably afraid that any wrong move would ruin their rekindled friendship. Rei, however, was not one to bite his tongue if something bothered him and Rin respected the hell out of that.

Rin respected a lot about Rei. He was honest, intelligent, and driven. He made Rin laugh, too. Rin expected Rei to be an extremely serious person- there was certainly no joking around during their first encounter- but was surprised to find a sarcastic sense of humor that Rin really appreciated. Rin was also surprised to find that he had developed a crush on Rei. It hit him fast one practice when Rei asked him for critique on his swimming and Rin realized he hadn’t paid attention to his technique so much as daydreaming about having that muscular body pressed up against him.

Rin was lost in his thoughts when the lights flickered and the elevator came to an abrupt stop. He managed to regain his balance and stay standing but Rei fell to the floor, penguin falling out of his hands as he tried to grab for a solid object.

“You okay?” Rin asked, offering a hand to the fallen boy.

“Mostly surprised,” Rei replied, taking the hand. Rin’s heart picked up at the contact and he mentally cursed himself for getting so worked up over an innocent gesture. 

Rin looked at the panel by the doors. They seemed to be stuck between floors four and five. “We’ve stopped.”

“Hm,” Rei responded. How helpful.

“Why did we stop?”

“Possibly an electrical failure. Maybe the power went out and now the hospital is using its backup generators. It could be a number of reasons, really.” He adjusted his glasses and Rin found his calmness a bit annoying.

“Well, I think we need to start moving again.” Rin gritted his teeth.

“You seem agitated.”

“Huh, really? Where on earth did you get that idea?” Rin snapped.

Rei rolled his eyes. “There’s no reason to snap at me. I’m sure the problem will be fixed and we’ll start moving again.”

“Whatever.” Rin slumped against the wall and began tapping his foot.

“Why are you so edgy?”

“I don’t exactly like being trapped in a tiny box.”

“Oh.” Rei looked thoughtful. “You’re claustrophobic.”

“No, I’m annoyed, not scared.” However, Rin was imagining what would happen if they started running out of oxygen in the small space, or what would happen if the safety system failed and the elevator plummeted or any number of scenarios where Rin would feel fear. Which didn’t help his agitation.

“Do you have to keep staring at me?”

Rei looked away at the floor. “Sorry. I was just wondering if you needed me to do anything.”

“What could you possibly do? Do you have the ability to get this damn elevator started again? Is there anything you can do that would get us out of this situation? Or is all you’re able to do is stand there and do nothing? Because I’m pretty sure that last one is where your abilities lie.”

“Don’t be such an asshole. I meant anything I could do to calm you down, or, or, comfort you.” Rei’s voice trailed off and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Rin sucked in a breath and berated himself. Of course Rei was only trying to help. Or comfort him. Rin felt his own cheeks heat up and he quickly looked away at the wall. And, wow, what an interesting wall it was, if his focus on it was any indication.

“Not to alarm you further but it could take a couple hours for the elevator to be fixed.” Rin stiffened. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to stare at a wall for that long. So maybe we could just sit and talk. Get to know each other.”

Rin sighed. He didn’t like the idea of being trapped in here that long, but Rei had a point. He turned to see Rei already sitting. The other boy smiled and patted at the ground, indicating where Rin should sit. Rin took his seat and sighed again. “So what do we talk about?”

“Well, what are your hobbies?”

“I jog.”

“Oh, me too. I like to get off the train a stop early and jog the rest of the way to school.”

“Do you miss being on the track team?” Rin didn’t know where that question came from or why he asked it, but he heard all about how Nagisa kept pestering him to join the swim club.

“I miss it a little,” Rei answered truthfully. “But as far as being on a team, I much prefer my current teammates.” He looked down. “I’ve never really had friends like that before.”

“So you’re happy you left the track team?”

Rei looked up with a smile on his face. “I really am.”

“I’m glad you did, too.”

“Yeah. Without me, the team wouldn’t have had enough members and you probably wouldn’t have gotten to swim with them.”

“Yeah, there is that. But if you hadn’t have joined them, I wouldn’t have met you either.” Rin tried desperately to hide his face and now found the floor was just as interesting as the wall had been.

He felt a hand touch his arm. He jumped and saw Rei smiling at him. “I’m also happy that I met you.” Rei’s hand lingered on Rin’s arm and Rin felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He wasn’t one to shy away from getting what he wanted. Head spinning he moved forward and pressed his lips against Rei’s. He heard a gasp and felt the jump of surprise from the other boy, but was quickly met with his kiss being reciprocated.

Rei’s hand moved from Rin’s arm and he ran his fingers through Rin’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Rin opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Rei’s lips. Rei responded by opening his own mouth and allowing Rin’s in. Their tongues brushed against each other, fully enjoying the other’s taste. Rin was pleased to hear a soft moan come from the other boy.

Rin soon felt hands against his chest pushing him. He furrowed his brow and was about to ask why Rei was pushing him away, before he realized he wasn’t. Rei pinned Rin to the floor and, straddling him, continued their kiss. Rin grabbed onto Rei’s hips and moved against him. Rei gave a low chuckle as he mirrored the gesture.

“Oh, fuck, Rei,” he moaned against Rei’s neck as they continued grinding against each other. The elevator gave a jerk and they found that they were moving again. Rei quickly got back on his feet, picking up the stuffed penguin and standing in the back corner of the elevator. Rin was slower coming out of his daze but managed to get back to his corner in time for the doors to open.

Rin now had to admit that being trapped in a small space wasn’t so bad if one had the right company.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for an anonymous person on tumblr.


End file.
